minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 1: Mineshaft Sweet Mineshaft
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: Terracraftia is actually a mash-up between Minecraft and Terraria. To add on this mash-up, I will involve Fallout content to this story. Anyone who plays Terraria, or Fallout will know what the actual heck I am talking about. Those of you who don't... oh well. Click here for official story: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 1: Mineshaft Sweet Mineshaft Story: Fallout: Terracraftia Chapter 1: Mineshaft Sweet Mineshaft ~ "I'd rather die with honor, than to live and cowar in an underground facility. Go get to saftey, but I will stay, I will fight, and I will die." -Jade Redwind Next chapter: Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 2: A Nuke Hope Michael's Narration: Terrain... terrain always changes. It's been over 200 years since the bombs fell, and a lot has changed. Terracraftia was once known for it's beautiful Terrain, but it became a wasteland when the Moon Lord, Cthulhu, and his Lunatics emerged from the moon, and reaked havoc on our beautiful land, wither it for all eternity. Trees became leafless, deserts became more deserted, and Creepers became more dangerous. wher has humanity gone? What have we become? Monsters. We are all monsters, just like the mobs that dwell in the darkness. War never changes. But our land, can be reborn... because terrain... terrain always changes. When the bombs fell, People were forced to live under the protection of underground fallout shelters known as Mineshafts, where they were promised protection, and to later return to the surface to rebiuld the world. However, there were only few like this. Most Mineshafts were more used to conduct elaborate science experiments, that would hopefully come in handy in restarting the world. However, most did not succeed. But then again, the Mineshafts were never meant to save anyone. Terracraftia... was never the same again. My name is Michael Jones, but people call me Terrarian, because it's cool. Now I'm gonna tell you a little bit about what's been going on in my screwed up life, after I had left the comfort of my home, Mineshaft 8, and that's saying a lot already. But first, I'd like to talk a little bit about Terrain-Gadgets and Mana. A Terrain-Gadget is also more commonly refered too as a Terra-Gadge, or less commonly, a Pip-Boy. Your Pip-Boy can be your very best friend in the toughest situations. It is made with advanced redstone mechanics, and is more indestructible than obsidian. It's a gadget that belongs on a person's arm, just above the hand. It's features include a radio, inventory checker, a holotape player, and a bunch of other stuff. Your Terra-Gadge can tell you how much health you have by showing red hearts. More red hearts will appear on it when you activate a heart crystal, and golden hearts will cover the red hearts when you eat life fruit. The Terra-Gadge will also indicates how hungry you are by showing a bar of meats, and your thirst level with small blue bubbles. It will also show you how much a consumable item will fill your hunger or thirst indicator. The Terrain-Gadget also has a feature that will shows the stats and modifications of your weapons and armor, and indicates how badly damaged they are. Now on to a little subject we call... mana. Mana is a form of magic that is limited, but rechargable. Mana is not ammo, so of course when it runs out, it will fill back up on it's own. The amount of mana you have can be shown on your Pip-Boy by using a bar of blue stars. More stars will appear when consuming a special treat called a mana crystal. Mana crystals are sweet, juicy, cany rocks that in the shape of a blue star, and can be created by crafting them with five fallen stars. Mana is used to cast magic spells, but only if you have certain items in hand. A Terrain-Gadget also has a particularly special feature known as "Mana Assisted Targeting Spell", or "M.A.T.S." for short. It is a mana spell that stops time long enough for you to target enemies, however, you are unable to move while using this particular spell. The Terra-Gadge also has an "Entity Indication Compass", or "E.I.C." It is a compass that shows where any people or other entities are in front of you, and tells you if they are hostile or nuetral. However, the quality of the E.I.C. varies depending on what model Terrain-Gadget you use. With a Model A, it will show both hostiles, and non-hostiles, but it won't show if they are above, or below you. Model B will only show hostiles, and only if they notice you. However, it will show if an enemy is above or below. Model C is most inaccurate, indicating an entity's intention by their pulse and heart rate, and will not show above or below, and doesn't have very good range. Model D is the most accurate, but also most exceptionally rare. It accurately shows both nuetral and hostile, and will show if they are above or below you, and also has better range. According to the Terrarian weapons logic, there are four styles of combat; Melee: which usually consists of the use of swords, boomeranges, and melee projectile weapons. Ranged: which usually consists of the use of guns, bow, explosives, throwing knives, and shurikens. Magic: which usually consists of the use of enchanted books, magic staffs, magic mirrors, and laser guns (sometimes). And summoning: which usually consists of the use of magic staffs that summon weaker minions that battle for you. Michael Jones' current S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 8 Perception: 10 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 8 Inteligence: 5 Agility: 6 Luck: 9 Character Perks: Redstone Expert: Because you know so much with redstone, repairing and modifying redstone related energy weapons, gadgets, or armor with nothing but redstone scrap, is extremely easy for you. Expert Locksmith: You have trained yourself in Lockpicking. Either lockpicking is very easy for you, or breaking a bobby pin is very hard. Michael's skills: Barter: 45 Big Guns: 12 Energy Weapons: 100 Redstone: 100 Explosives: 15 Lockpick: 100 Medicine: 20 Melee Weapons: 100 Repair: 35 Science: 25 Small Guns: 38 Sneak: 55 Speech: 98 Unarmed: 56 Charlie Dorman's current S.P.E.CI.A.L.: Strength: 8 Perception: 4 Endurance: 7 Charisma: 6 Inteligence: 4 Agility: 5 Luck: 10 Character Perks: Weapons Smith: Since you know a lot about weapons, repairing any melee or ranged weapons not related to redstone or energy, with nothing but scrap metal, is extremely easy for you. Trapper: You don't get fooled by traps, you make the traps. You are able to disarm any trap you come across, including mines, bear traps, and tripwires. You can also make your own complicated traps. Charlie's skills: Barter: 15 Big Guns: 100 Energy Weapons: 20 Redstone: 22 Explosives: 75 Lockpick: 15 Medicine: 15 Melee Weapons: 20 Reapair: 100 Science: 39 Small Guns: 30 Sneak: 20 Speech: 35 Unarmed: 48 (From here on out this is a roleplay thing. Everytime one of the main character's S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats are challenged, I will role a twenty sided die for a number between 1 and 10 to determine weather the character succeeds, or fails, and new perks will be given on occasion. Weather the number is over ten won't matter, I'll just use the number that is the ones places. Oh, and each player character or companion will have a cool nickname as well.) player: Michael Jones. Welcome player! You are a mineshaft dweller from Mineshaft 8, but are about to leave the comfort of your home due to certain events, and lead a special group through the Terracraftian wasteland, in order to survive. (Michael) We now turn our the attention of the story to Mineshaft 8, where I live. My name is Michael Jones, but as I said ealier, I liked to be called Terrarian, because I likes it that way, and I'm a redstone expert in Mineshaft 8, as well as head of security because of my competence in combat. I was at my redstone workbench working on a another person's Terrain-Gadget. I might not be very smart, but I'm a wizard when it comes redstone. Wires though, not so much. I hated wires, never really got familiar with them, and was glad that Terrain-Gadgets used advanced redstone. Michael:" I know I've said this before, but I really wish I was a runner sometimes." I had dreamt of leaving the Mineshaft for a while, but anyone who's job did not require leaving weren't allowed, and the runners that Overseer hires don't ever come back alive, or they become crazy and decide to bring a raider gang to attack us. There was no real expiriment in Mineshaft 8, so living there wasn't all that unbarable, until you got bored of doing the same thing all the time. However, there was always the occasional "attackers" that come to visit, be raiders, super mutants, feral ghouls, deathclaws, or Brotherhood of Steel, as well as the radraoch, mole rat, and radscorpion infestations, not to mention the occasional kitchen fires. There was also at least one mirelurk infestation, and it killed everyone in the 3rd floor power station. just as well, there a few attacks from the Lunatics, aliens that have been known to have started the great war. Servants of the Moon Lord, AKA Cthulhu. Lunatics came in different varieties, but in four different groups. Green are the Vortex Lunatic, who focus on ranged attacks. Blue are the Stardust Lunatics, who focus on summoner attacks. Orange are the Solar Lunatics, who are focused on melee. And Purple are the Nebula Lunatics, who focus on magic. Michael:" The Overseer seems to be getting lazy though, maybe he wouldn't even notice if I snuck out." I checked the time on my Terra-Gadge. Just then, the door to my office slid open. The person it opened to, was a tall, and slightly chubby figure with a beared. It was my best friend Charlie Dorman, or as I called him, Big guy, not because of his weight, but because he used a killer shredder minigun, whenever he was helping defend the Mineshaft. He named it Doomsday. Charlie is also a weapons smith, so he fixed and enhanced weapons. Charlie:" Hey, what's happening?" Michael:" Oh hey, what's up? I was just fixing this Pip-Boy here." Charlie:" That's cool. Hey, I sharpened your blade like you asked." He held up a sheathed blade in his hands, knealing dramatically while he gave it to me. I chuckled at his weirdness. I was weird as well. I always pretended that I stupid to trick my enemies, but I always acted as if I were smart when I need. To be quite honest, I was never dumb, nor smart. I had flaws, mostly being an annoyance to others, and I had either really crazy ideas that worked, or really smart ideas that I learned from smart people. I took the sheathed sword in my hands, bowing in his direction to be even more melodramatic. I unsheathed the blade to get a good look at it. The sword was green, with three gem shaped holes across the blade part, and it was able to shoot green light swords from it's tip. These light swords are called melee projectiles. It meant that they are light projectiles thrown from a melee weapon. The sword I was holding is known as a terra blade, one of the most effective ancient Terrarian swords. I was a melee person, and this terra blade was my best weapon. Michael:" Thanks." I sheathed my sword again. Other weapons I had consisted of a vortex lunar rifle, a laser pistol, and a strange .44 magnum that I got from a passing trader caravan. The man who gave it to me said it was his father's, and it was called the "Mysterious Magnum". Even stranger was the fact that it did a mysterious short tune evertime it was drawn out, or holstered. It was pretty cool, though. I always wandered just who that man's father was. Suddenly, the Mineshaft's danger alarm went off. I checked my security terminal, and checked the cameras. I found that super mutants were trying to get in. Even worse, they had an overlord with them. Michael:" Dang mutant overlords." Charlie:" Let's get 'em!" I smirked, drawing my blade, and we went to the Mineshaft door to welcome our "guests". Michael:" Alright, alright!" The door was made of titanium and couldn't be easily penatrated, but these mutants had an overlord with them, so they would eventually destroy the door. I plugged my Pip-Boy into the Mineshaft door consol, opening the glass case that encased the big red button. I pressed the button, and the gear-shaped door swung open, revealing three big green, monsterous-looking, muscular, mutated humans. They didn't fire... yet. Michael:" What do you want?" I stood a distance from the Overlord. He stepped forward. Super Mutant Overlord:" We come to take tiny humans as slaves. If not, we will annihilate every last one of you." I dropped my sword. Michael: 8/4" Alright! Alright! You win!" have chosen to speak a line that challenges one of your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats. This is called a roleplay tactic. It means you will have a chance to convince someone to do something for you, or make them nuetral. The chance depends on how high a certain one of your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats is. Rolling a die, with ten sides or more, will determine weather you fail or succeed. Roleplay tactics can also be used in battle, or be used in barganing. There was a teasing tone in my voice. I threw my hands in the air, and dropped to my knees. Michael:" Pa-lease, don't shoot me." I smiled, they didn't seem to catch onto my act. I stood up, and patted the mutant on his back. Michael:" Congrats on becoming my new master." I smirked a bit, putting something in his pocket. Michael:" Your reward has been deposited, in your pants." His eyes widened, as he then realized that I had no doubt, planted a live grenade in his pocket. The explosion tore his torso from his legs, and I quickly grabbed my sword as one of the other mutants shouted, "THE OVERLORD HAS BEEN ANNIHALATED!!! SEIZE THE ATTACKERS!" Their miniguns started revving, but Charlie was faster. As expected, Doomsday had ripped one of the mutants to pieces, as I swung my sword, cutting the other's head off. We had won. A quick victory, but a victory non-less. player: Charlie Dorman. Welcome player! You are the bestest friend of your lead player, and are loyal to the end. Make sure he is protected no matter the cost. (Charlie) I was astonished at our victory, it was because of Mike's live pocket grenade that we had won. He always came up with crazy ideas, and we always won in the end. I fist bumbed him as we walked back to our working places. I wasn't part of security, but my skills came in handy. Doomsday rested by my side, hot to the touch as I worked on modifying a BB gun of all things. I never thought I'd be working on something as low class as a BB gun. The worst part of it was, it wasn't even a prank request. I loved pranks, and acknowledged them as long as it didn't go too far. I wasn't happy about this, but I had nothing better to work on... and it was my job. I'd even prefer working on a 10mm pistol than this piece of junk. Screw this, I needed a challenge. But then again, it was my job. So I lengthened the muzzle, gave it a bigger magazine, and put a scope on it, just as the owner asked me too. Who uses a scope on a BB gun? That's just stupid. Oh well, questioning the gun's owner wasn't in the job description, so screw it. When the owner finally returned, I gave it to him, not mentioning that he has no idea what the modifications I gave him actually were. I grimaced at him, and he seemed to notice my look. I didn't care, let him know I hate him for his lack of knowledge in firearms. After my shift, I went up to the lunch hall to get myself some delicious tacos. I had no idea what I was seeing when I got to the lunch area though, but I had no doubt that these new people were trouble. (Michael) A few hours after the battle, I was called upon by the Overseer to greet some new "guests" who were apparently going to be living with us. The Overseer was tall, and had a beard with a mustache. He always came to my room personally whenever it was important. He told me that they were some military group calling themselves "The Enclave". I sighed. Michael:" Why would you let just anyone in. If they are military, I wouldn't trust them." He put a hand on my shoulder. Overseer:" My good friend," We weren't particularly "friends" at all. Overseer:" These people have decided to protect us. You know I wouldn't let any harm come to my people, don't you?" I looked at him skeptically. I never really trusted the Overseer, and he never really told us his name. We were only allowed to refer to him as "Overseer", even though he was once just a random outsider that we took in a long time ago. I never thought I should be the one to become Overseer, but he most definetly didn't deserve that title neither. He was lazy, secretive, and nosey. I even heard rumors of some wanting to rebel against him, but knowing that I was head of security, not many bothered, and the ones that tried, I didn't even pay attention to. I mostly turned a blind eye, hoping that someone else would someday become Overseer. This guy didn't even give his name for the love of Ocram. Some had suspected he killed the previous Overseer, even though the previous Overseer declaired that he gets the position, in the auditorium, where everyone could see. People are stupid sometimes. I decided not to answer his question, and just do it. I was reluctnt though. Why would he allow military types in our Mineshaft. I've never even heard of this "Enclave" organization. I turned on my radio to a frequency called "S'mores at a Campfire Radio".The frequency was operated by a woman calling herself "S'mores Campfire", which almost made sense to me, and I always suspected that that wasn't her real name. She played old tunes, and reported news for the people of the wasteland, though I never actually understood how we got signal down here. Her voice aired over the radio. There were different radio signals in the wasteland. The two most famous were, "S'mores at a Campfire", operated by S'mores Campfire, and "Terrain News Radio", operated by "Three Dog" S'mores Campfire:" Helloooo wastelanders! Today we have yet, more reports of raider activity in the south, near that old Lunatic military base named Lunacy Brave! Now onto the real stuff. There has been rumor that the Steels have once more attempted to penetrate the walls Redstone City. They were unlucky however, as the city's defenses were just to much for them. Sorry Brotherhood, but the Steels are so out of style I'm afraid. Speaking of which, Taylor Swift never goes out of style." The song "Out of Style" by Taylor Swift started playing, and I had finally reached the Mineshaft door. After pluggin my Terrain-Gadget into the console, and pressed the button, opening the door. The door opened, revealing a group of men in what seemed to be X-01 series redstone powered power armor, and a few officer looking people behind them. One of the officers walked in front. ???:" Who represents this security team?" I stepped forward, my blade sheathed. Michael:" That would be me." The officer held out a hand for me to shake. ???:" Colonel Breton. It is our pleasure to be recruited into your security forces. May I ask your name?" I scowled. Michael:" Name's Michael Jones," I then looked at his hand, then back into his eyes. Michael:" and I don't handshake, I fist bump." He gave a slightly ammused smile, and his hand turned to a fist. Breton:" My apologies, good sir. I was unaware. Let me kindly correct my mistake." I reluctantly bumped his fist with mine. I was a bit unsatisfied, but I could never turn down a fist bump offered to me. Michael:" So... The Overseer tells me that you're from some military organization called 'Enclave'." The Colonel tipped his hat to me. I wanted to tell him not to do that, but I had a feeling I really shouldn't. Breton:" That is correct. We are here on behalf a your Overseer's request for, quote-on-quote... 'extra security'." To my suprise, I actually chuckled. It was uncontrolled, but I think it actually lightened my mood. Michael: (Sarcasm)" Well, I think our security is going just fine. But if that's all, than do come in." have chosen to use a sarcastic remark. Some may take your response seriously, or they may not notice the sarcasm. Some may even take it as a joke, and some may attack you because they think you are serious, so be careful. Of course, though, people have a tendancy to take sarcasm literally. I didn't say anything as about a hundred soldiers in power armor, and about fifty more Enclave officers, walked right in. I was not happy with this. I was going to have some serious word with the Overseer. I didn't care if he was in charge. I wanted answers. It wasn't my Mineshaft, but the Overseer usually told me everything before things like this happened. If you can't tell, I am really upset right now, and I was going to have to get some soft, steamy, delicious, pepperoni square pizzas before I did anything else. I got my pizza, and sat down next to a power armored Enclave soldier. I was familiar with the Mk.VII design. It wasn't to shabby though. His helmet was off, so it didn't take a miracle to know that he was just as bored as I was. Michael:" So... What's up." He didn't answer. Michael:" So what's it like being Enclave?" No response. Michael:" Don't talk much do you?" Finally, his fist pounded the table, as he looked down at me. I could tell he really wasn't in the mood for this. Enclave Soldier:" No! We've learned that talking is distracting, and distractions let your gaurd down." Where in the Wither's skull did he learn that from. I can talk without letting my gaurd down. Enclave Soldier:" You wanna talk to someone, go talk to one of the ladies, they seem to chatter more often, especially medics." I was never really into women, and most I met were either other Mineshaft dwellers, raider, or just plain weird. Weirder than I. I mostly liked to talk to Charlie, but he wasn't there yet, so I decided to move my seat to what looked like a lady in a green leather coat, that seemed to have the pattern of a creeper's skin on it, and she had short orange hair. She had a medical kit, with a green sword on it, next to her, so I assumed she is an Enclave EMT. I was right. Michael:" What's up?" She looked up at me in a tolerating sort of manner. ???:" 'Sup. Name's Terra. Terra Redwind, Enclave EMT, and redstone technician. I'm also lesbian, so don't try flirting." That was good enough for me, I didn't really care for her kind, or her looks anyways. Michael:" Name's Michael Jones, Mineshaft 8 security, and redstone technician, but my best friends call me Terrarian. Don't ask why, it's just cooler that way." Wait a minute, did she say Redwind? Michael:" I'm Sorry. Did you say Redwind? As in Jade Redwind?" She nodded. Terra:" Yes. I am decended from the man. Some people say he was a war hero. Some say that he was crazy, which I would most likely believe the latter." Finally, Charlie came, and I explained to him about the Overseer's "extra security" plan. He only seem to be as satisfied as I was about the situation. Just soon after I introduced him to Terra, the Overseer's voice started yelling through the loud speakers. Overseer:" Listen up, you rascals! All of you are useless, insignificant, tools to me at this point! I thank you for all your co-operation in my mineshaft, but I'm afraid I will have to eliminate you now." My eyes widened as I saw hundreds of Enclave soldiers stand up, and start shooting the residence of the mineshaft, screams echoing the cafeteria, as well as the hallways. Michael:" NOOOO!!!" I unsheathed my sword, activated M.A.T.S., and cut the nearest Enclave soldier in half. I was not going to let these Enclave morons, nor the Overseer, live anymore. Everything was red in my vision. They were all going to die. TO BE CONTINUED... LEVEL UP: Michael: New perk- Idiot Savant; You're not stupid... just different. The lower your Inteligence, the more XP you gain evertime you do something. Charlie: New perk- Rapid Fire; You do 30% more damage when using any rapid fire weapon. player: Terra Redwind. Welcome player! You now know what your group was really up too, and you have decided to rebel against the Enclave, and follow the lead player on a dangerous journey through the Terracraftian wasteland. Good luck! Terra Redwind's current S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 4 Perception: 5 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 5 Inteligence: 8 Agility: 7 Luck: 3 Character Perks: Caring Hands: Your time being head of Enclave Medical, you are the best person in your group with medical experience. Also, you are able to cure any debuffs, including addiction, that any of your group member may have. You can also heal limbs. Hacking Genius: Hacking terminals isn't so hard, not when you're around. Terra's skills: Barter: 20 Big Guns: 15 Energy Weapons: 35 Redstone: 32 Explosives: 50 Lockpick: 15 Medicine: 100 Melee Weapons: 12 Science: 100 Small Guns: 45 Sneak: 45 Speech: 36 Unarmed: 20 Chapter summary: So yeah! Our Overseer turns out to be part of a military group known as the "Enclave", and he uses them to attack Mineshaft 8, in order to take it as a base of the Enclave. What will I and Charlie do to stop this madness? Is Terra Redwind going to do anything at all to help? Find out, in chapter 2. Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories